Lana's Flatulent Escapades
by Kirino Imouto Lover
Summary: A series of one shots where Lana makes others Pokegirls smell her farts, including Misty, Mallow,a nd Serena.
1. Winning the Fart Rag Lottery

**Lana's Flatulent Escapades**

**Chapter One: Winning the Fart Rag Lottery**

"I'm going to be the most famous Water Pokemon trainer in the world!" Lana announced. She put a Beautifly clip in her short blue hair.

"My friend Misty might argue that she's the best," Ash said, as Pikachu ran in circles around a tree stump while Togedemaru, the fat hedgehog electric rodent, chased it.

"Misty, huh?" Lana asked. "Show me a picture of her."

Ash did. Lana scrunched her face staring at it.

"She doesn't look like a terrific trainer to me," she said.

"Good thing she's not here to hear you say that," Ash said. "Or she'd bite your head off."

"Like the Phantom Gyarados?" Lana asked, holding up a comic.

It showed a fearsome black Gyarados looming out of a body of water, and people running away from it.

"Well, Misty isn't that scary," Ash said. "But nice comic. Can I borrow it?"

"Knock yourself out," Lana said, handing it to him.

She went to train with Popplio, trying to get him to produce a great big bubble. But her mind wasn't on it.

Instead she was thinking of the other water trainer, Misty. And how she wanted to fart on her. So badly.

When it was time to eat, Lana couldn't help stuffing her mouth with everything, from chicken fried steak and mashed potatoes to cabbage casserole to a bacon cheeseburger.

"You've got quite the appetite," Professor Kukui remarked.

"I'm just so hungry of a sudden," Lana said, not revealing that her purpose was to store gas in her butt.

However, the only way for this to work would be if she could go to Kanto.

And that was when Lusamine called via Skype and Lillie went to answer it.

"Honey, we're setting out for Vermillion in two hours. Want to come with?"

"Mom, I have school tomorrow…" Lillie, who had long blond hair, said.

"This will be a learning experience. Besides, you've been to Kanto before, haven't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Bring some of your girlfriends. But no boys."

"Aw," Sophocles, the fat Electric type lover whom Togedemaru belonged to. "I wanted to see an Electabuzz. And meet Lieutenant Surge."

"Can't Kiawe, Ash, and Sophocles come along?" Lillie asked her mother.

"No. sweetie. This will be like a sleepover."

"I want to go," Mallow said, enthusiastically. Her beautiful green pigtails shook as she got excited.

"Me also," Lana said.

"Well, if my friends want to go, I guess there's no reason we shouldn't…"

"Great, hon!" Lusamine said, winking at her daughter. "See you when we come pick you up!"

Lana stuffed lots of food in her mouth, while the other two girls went to pack.

She couldn't wait.

After her belly was full and she literally couldn't take anymore (having consumed tons and tons), she asked Ash how far Cerulean City was from Vermillion.

"Oh, not far at all," Ash said. "Though I'd probably get lost if I were to try to go there without my old friend Brock."

"Brock and I should have another battle sometime," Kiawe said. "But not soon I guess, since only girls are invited."

Lana didn't care about their testosterone conversation. All she wanted was to get to Kanto, find Misty, and blast her face with gas.

Two and a half hours later, in the afternoon, the plane landed in Kanto. Lana had consumed so much on the plane as well. Lusamine kept a mini-fridge and battery-run grill on board.

"You have quite the appetite," Lusamine remarked, patting her on the back. "I always say Lillie looks too thin."

"Moooooooom," Lillie wailed.

"Sorry, sweetheart. But you really do look thin as a stick."

Speaking of sticks, Lana chewed on some cinnamon ones, just before it was time to get off.

Lusamine started to lead the girls toward the inn in Vermillion.

"Will we get to see Cerulean on this visit?" Lana asked, casually.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. We're just here to visit Vermillion."

Drat. Lana had eaten all that food for nothing. And she would need to fart soon.

Of course, she could run away to Cerulean, but she didn't want to have to.

And then she saw her. When they stepped in the inn.

Another girl from Ash's past. She had been in pictures.

What was her name again? It started with an S.

She probably wasn't a water Pokemon trainer, but Lana didn't care. She would have to suffice for the lack of Misty being around.

Once they checked in their room, Lana wandered out and found Serena near a vending machine.

Her butt had a wild hurricane in it that she had to release right now.

She decided to do a fun method to subdue Serena, by announcing, "Tickle Mechanics!"

And then she began tickling the girl who had travelled with Ash before he came to Alola.

Serena began laughing, not knowing who was doing this to her since Lana was behind.

But Lana wasn't here to waste time. She came here to fart. So she pulled Serena to the ground, then sat on her face, but not forwards. Instead she looked down into Serena's eyes.

Serena had no clue why this strange blue-haired girl was sitting on her face. Maybe it was a Kanto custom that girls sometimes did.

"Here it comes!" Lana announced.

Serena had no clue what she meant, till it was too late. A deafening blast resounded in her ears.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It stank horribly, Serena gagged in disgust, and her eyes narrowed. This girl wasn't performing a Kanto greeting ritual. She was being disgusting.

Lana also started bouncing her butt around as she farted. She loved Serena's struggle, and failure, to break free. It felt so good trapping someone beneath her ass.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Each fart got worse, filling Serena's nostrils with meat and vegetable and fruit produced gas.

The mango, cherry, and citrus farts really reeked. Serena desperately wanted to escape.

Lana kicked off her sandals and put her bare feet against Serena's ears, sticking her big toes in each of them.

After rubbing it around for a bit, sending toe sweat into Serena's ear, she finally pulled it out.

Then she moved her butt down to Serena's chest, allowing her captive to speak.

"Hey, stop this!" Serena said.

"I'm going to fart on you until I go home," Lana said. "Which might be three days from now, I think."

"You can't seriously release gas for three days!"

"Of course I can," Lana said. "I ate a ton for it. And oh, I have a really big one coming."

"Don't you dare release it on me!" Serena called.

Lana stood up in a quick motion threw her butt down on Serena's face, hard putting pain to her nose.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lana wasn't kidding. This hurt Serena's mouth and nose so much more than the previous ones. Basically it was like the ones before had been tiny bubbles, and these last blasts were tidal waves.

Half an hour more, and then her farts got even stronger.

She herself was amazed at how potent the gas could be. But as they ripped out of her, she couldn't help being a little disappointed that Serena had to receive it instead of Misty.

And then she heard voices.

"It stinks over there."

"Yes, which is exactly why we're taking you."

Four girls turne the corner with the vending machine. One had pink hair, one blue, one blond, and the last one orange.

Misty.

"Hey, have you been farting?" asked the pink-haired one.

"Um, yes," Lana said.

"Then take our bratty sister. She thinks she's good enough to stay in the same room with us. As if."

The three girls shoved Misty to the ground, and sat on her so that Lana could sit on her face.

Was this for real? Had Lana hit the jackpot with getting to fart on Misty?

For a few seconds, she didn't move, but seeing Misty helpless there made her excited.

She hopped over like a Politoed, and swished her butt around Misty's face.

"You might want to leave before I let some icky gas out," Lana said.

"Of course," said the blond girl. "But don't let Misty go. Also, she will really hate your stink. Much worse than this other one."

"Awesome," Lana said. "Exactly what I want."

"Can we borrow the other girl?" asked the blue-haired of Misty's sisters.

"Sure," Lana said, allowing them to carry Serena away as Ash had taken her comic.

As Serena was just a second option for fart recipient, she didn't care as much for her to go.

"I went easy on her," she said aloud. "But will give Misty quite the treat."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrllllllllllllllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Chicken fried steak did not suit well coming out of her ass as flatulence. It was like a tornado, she was sure if her sphincter could produce more than just stink, the vending machine would be a wreck right now.

However, foul odors were good enough. Especially since she now had an adorable rival for a slave.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Misty really did loathe the gas much more than Serena had. In fact Serena had enjoyed having some attention since she and Ash were forced to split paths.

She thought it a little bit cute. Sure she had struggled, but being prevented from doing what she wanted by a decent-looking girl was nice.

Misty's sisters were treating Serena to intense foot torture and trample in their room. Feet were worse for her than fart, but still the concept of being restrained against her will was interesting.

Misty had the opposite reaction. She desired to punish her sisters for trading her off to be a fart recipient. She chose to come to Vermillion to train and get her battling skills up to speed so weak trainers who brought Electric types to the Cerulean gym couldn't get badges for doing no work at all.

Lieutenant Surge was waiting for her.

But now she couldn't go to him because her sisters hadn't been willing to pay for an extra room for her and hated the thought of her sleeping in the room with them.

But now she had another problem. Lana. She wanted to push her off a cliff, or lock her in a closet. Anything which meant she wouldn't be forced to gag on her gas.

However, she had a small ray of hope. Lana had to run out of sulfur eventually, right?

And once that happened, she could go deal with her sisters.

Lana then let out a paralyzing fart.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

This way Misty wouldn't be able to stand up and run away while Lana set up a rod and curtain to set off the alcove.

"I'll be back, Misty. Don't go anywhere," Lana said.

Misty tried to move her muscles, and she started to scream for help, but Lana's gas swirled in her open mouth, constricting it.

Lana decided to use her fishing pole to hold up a blanket. Lillie's blanket, not from the inn bed, but one she had brought of her own.

Then she darted back to set these up, using tape she had pulled from Mallow's bag to get the rod attached to the wall.

Curtain went up, and then Lana turned on her victim.

"Like being paralyzed? Like a Thunder Wave on your weak water Pokemon."

Misty finally found her voice again. "My Pokemon aren't weak. You take that back."

"Never," Lana said. "I am going to be the greatest water type trainer. I will capture Kyogre and Palkia and Suicune."

"I'm the best water Pokemon user," Misty said.

"No, you're a fart rag," Lana said. "Nothing but a recipient for my fart."

"Excuse you, I am a gym leader with a Mega Stone."

"And I am your mistress. Now prepare to smell the worst odors you've ever breathed in! And I've got a present for you."

"Oh yeah? And what gift is that?"

Lana ripped her pants off and kicked them away, along with the cloth covering the center of her body.

"My bare ass!" Lana announced.

She went over and shook it above Misty's face, making her feel queasy. Then she plopped down.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Misty couged, gagged, and thrashed about when her mobility returned. But then Lana forced her to insert her nose in the dirty butthole.

"Don't worry, we'll be here all night," Lana said. "I ate lots of food earlier. And even if I somehow run out, which I doubt, I'll just paralyze you again and go eat with my friends, then be back."

Misty wished she could've been prepared for this, so she could fight.

But as more and more gas ripped out of Lana, Misty felt her ability to try to stay hopefuly that Lana would grow carefless or run out of gas and somehow let her escape began to wane…

The butt of the blue-haired girl dominated her, squeezed farts in her eyes, and all over her clothes, and bare legs…

"And now time for an hour of open mouth farting!" Lana announced.

Misty was frightened for a second, but then inwardly laughed. Lana may be able to restrain her and release potent and extremely malodorous farts, but she couldn't make her open her mouth.

Lana then bounced her butt on Misty's face, shot up, down, up, down, several times. Then Lana punched her with her buttcheeks, before sitting on her forehead.

"Here it comes!" she announced.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Misty felt her jaw slam open. And as disgusting as it sounded, she feared the gas was seeping into her forehead and past her skull and clogging her brain…

Then Lana slid down her face, to her now open mouth.

"Don't worry, darling, you won't be able to close it until I let you. Which means uneding, powerful farts that you're forced to swallow! You are so lucky! Consider this you winning the fart rag lottery."

And then began the most excruciating hour of Misty's life. Constant gas poured out of Lana's anus, pass the orange-haired girl's tongue, and some of them were wet, some of them long, some bubbly…but all of them super stinky, and Misty's expectation of being rescued had now vanished. She couldn't break free from Lana's control.

Still, she had no clue of the torture that would come, because Lana had no intention of giving her any freedom for the entire night that approached, and when she took the eventual break, she'd stuff her face so much that this was guaranteed to happen.

"Oh, your breath must be horrendous now!" Lana said at one point. "I'll help with that a little."

She put coins in the vending machine, and a Yorkshire mint patty came out. She ripped off a piece and slipped in her anus while Misty watched.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Then keeping it clenched between her buttcheeks, she moved awkwardly toward Misty, and dropped it in her mouth.

"That may help a small bit," Lana said. "And as for the rest of the patty, I'll eat it and you'll get it firsthand as fart later! Doesn't that sound fun?"

Misty wanted to scream at Lana to not do it but after swallowing so much sulfur, she couldn't speak at all currently.

Lana plopped back down, munched on the candy, and proceeded to fart some more. She felt like a pampered princess, getting to let out huge storms of gas on the person she had wanted to.

Best day ever.


	2. The Pier

**Lana's Flatulent Escapades**

**Chapter Two: The Pier**

Lana was fishing at the pier, trying to catch a Bruxish, for she had seen a shiny she wanted to nickname McDonald's, after a fantasy fast-food restaurant she had read about in a picture book as a kid.

Her sisters also loved that picture book.

She felt a tug on her line and reeled it in.

It was just regular Bruxish. She tossed it back.

"I don't want you ugly!"

She was angry at Psychic types because Popplio had gotten defeated against a Kadabra.

But even so she did want the shiny Bruxish. McDonald's would be the second most important member of her party.

She tossed the line back in the water, waiting for another bite.

Suddenly a huge bubbly fart erupted from her anus.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Yipes, that stinks," Mallow said, coming over with hot chocolate.

"Oh, that's just a minor spurt. Nothing to special," Lana said.

"Yeah, but now I have to stand on the end of the pier to drink this."

"Okay, but set both mugs down first," Lana said.

"Why?" Mallow asked, suspiciously.

"Just because."

Mallow didn't get what her friend was aiming for, but set them down anyway.

Lana pushed hers to the side, then set her butt against Mallow's mug.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Hey, none of that!" Mallow said, getting down to grab her cup.

Lana raised her butt to sit on the rim of the mug, and released even bigger farts.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It reeked of steak and potatoes, and made Mallow gag.

"Lana! That's too close to my face!"

"I just wanted to make your hot chocolate taste more rotten, that's all."

"That's not funny," Mallow said. "Now I'll have to pour it out."

"You will take a sip from it," Lana said. "Or I will use you as a fart rag."

"Hilarious," Mallow said. "You should take back to the Skrelp the Clown act."

"If I make you laugh, will you drink the hot chocolate?" Lana asked, demurely.

"Um, no," Mallow said. "Not happening."

She carried the mug over to the edge of the pier and started to turn it upside down.

Lana ran forward and grabbed her arm. "No, don't! You'll scare McDonald's away."

"Who's McDonald's?" Mallow asked, curiously.

"The Shiny Bruxish I'm trying to catch."

"That seems like a silly name," Mallow said.

"That's it," Lana said, mad about Mallow chortling at her fairy tale fast-food restaurant sobriquet for Bruxish would have to taste her fart. "You're drinking that hot chocolate."

"No, I'm not," Mallow said, not smiling now.

Lana got behind her and shoved Mallow to her knees, then pushes her own on Mallow's shoulders.

"Wet fart coming out," she announced.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Lana pulled her pants and undies down and rubbed her now fart juice soaked rear end on Mallow's neck.

"Oh, it feels so good to do this. Much better than wiping on a towel."

"My Scizor towel?" Mallow asked, disgusted. "You said you spilled something on it!"

"Nah, I wiped my booty with it after using the toilet," Lana said. "Also here comes a horrendous fart, I'd love to smash it out on your lips but can't risk you getting away."

"Stop this at on-!" Mallow started to say.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Even though it was on her back, Mallow felt as though the gas were swarming inside her head, filling it with noxious sulfur that made her want to vomit.

"Now take a sip of the hot chocolate, or I will make you kiss my butt," Lana said.

"You're kidding," Mallow said. "Now stop clowning around."

"My butt wants to be kissed."

"So you say. But even if I do that, you'll release a nasty fart on me."

"No, I won't," Lana said, though she crossed her fingers. Not that Mallow could see.

"Fine, I'll put my lips to your stinky ass," Mallow said. "But then you have to leave me alone."

"Absolutely," Lana said, though she had no intention of doing that.

She slid off Mallow's back, and waited for her to lie down.

But Mallow started to make a break for it.

"Hey, get back here! My butt needs to be kissed!"

i And I have to fart so bad, /i she thought, but didn't want to say that out loud.

Mallow darted fast, but Lana hopped in a wheelbarrow and chased her.

Ash's friends Serena and Clemont had visited not long before, and Lana had convinced the blond boy to trip up this wheelbarrow so it was high tech and fast.

It even had a steering wheel now.

And with Mallow darting on foot, she couldn't get away fast enough before the contraption slammed into her legs and she fell down.

Then Lana leaped over the end of the wheelbarrow and landed with her butt in Mallow's face.

"Now kissy kissy my dolly."

Mallow wanted to scream at Lana for calling her a doll. But the blue-haired girl had promised to leave her alone if she kissed this ass, so she did.

"Oh good, my butt so happy you think it's worth of your affection! In fact, it wants to give you a present for being so compliant! And I promise it will really stink!"

i No. She wouldn't…./I

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Oh, gosh! I'm going to gas myself out! But I know this is your favorite smell in the world."

Mallow felt nauseated, and she gagged like a dying beast, gasping for air.

Unfortunately for her the only air she received in this position was hot sulfur from Lana's messy butt.

It also didn't help that it was wet from the fart juice before.

"Wait, I haven't been kind to you," Lana said, rubbing her ass around as though Mallow's face was a cushion. "I've been giving you basic farts. But terrible corn dog ones are about to emerge from my ass. And I won't be anywhere near as lenient now. It was so mean of me, but I want to be the nicest friend you could ever have."

Mallow wanted to push her away, say that farting on her at all was cruel.

But she didn't know yet what Lana was capable of.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Lana hadn't been bluffing. The corn dog farts were much more revolting than the ones before.

"Aw, you stopped kissing my butt. Don't you love it though? It's being so nice to you, slathering you with stink. Show it you appreciate it."

She shook her posterior from side to side. Mallow as tired of looking at it. She wanted to go play with Steenee.

"No kidding?" Lana asked. "Well then, I guess we're done here."

Mallow breathed a sigh of relief in between horrible gags.

Lana got back in the wheelbarrow, and started turning the steering wheel, getting it off of Mallow's legs, when she reached to the side and felt an oddly shaped gadget, which was a stick witht here Hydreigon heads at the end of it.

Clemont said this did something. What was it again?

Oh right. Shrink someone you aim at, when you push the button.

Which made Lana excited. She could shrink Mallow and fart on her.

She leapt on the green-haired girl's back just as she stood up, knocking her down again.

"What is it now?" Mallow grumbled.

"My butt is eager for more of your services. And according to the handbook, shiny Pokemon are more likely to appear when foul smells are released."

"Good, go fart up the pier. Just leave me alone."

"But I need you to make it right…" Lana said.

"Don't be silly," Mallow said.

"My butt is shy. Come on. All you have to do is serve me."

"The answer is NO. Now get off."

Mallow struggled to get out from under her friend's butt.

"Then you leave me no choice," Lana said, solemnly, pressing the gadget to Mallow's ear.

"Hey, what are you doing witht hat?"

"Turning you into a fart slave," Lana said.

She pressed the button. A red light emerged from the three Hydreigon head eyes, and Mallow's body vanished.

Lana looked around. Had Clemont been wrong, and it just made someone disappear? That's wasn't helpful.

Then she felt something move under her butt. She shifted to the ricght a few inches, and saw her.

Tiny Mallow.

"Change me back, right now!" the green-haired girl demanded.

"But I have to fart, tons and tons more," Lana said, scooping her up and putting her headfirst in her anus.

Lana squeezed her buttcheek's around Mallow hard.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It was much worse here, Mallow felt like she was locked in an outhouse with twenty toilet holes filled to the brim with poop…

Lana drove the wheelbarrow back to the pier, loving the feeling of a tiny girl in her butthole, forced to smell giant hurricanes of fart as they blasted her.

When she got to the pier, she tossed the line again, farting nonstop for forty five minutes, making Mallow feel worse and worse as more time passed.

But no shiny Bruxish appeared. Only regular ones, and Remoarid. She hated them all.

Each time the wrong unwanted fish bit her line and she pulled it out, her gas reached a whole new level of intensity, because now it was filled with her anger.

She looked at the handbook again, then chuckled.

That's what she was doing wrong.

i Shiny Bruxish are attracted by terrible smells from a girl's butt, and the scent of frustration and disgust from a victim. But even with all of these things, fear is the biggest attractor of this special rare coloring of the Water-Psychic pisces friend of ours. You can have all the other stuff, but without feelings of dread and anxiety, the specimen may not come, in all its scarlet glory. /i

Of course. Lana had to make Mallow afraid in order for McDonald's to bite her line.

She let out a long fart but unclenched her butt, shooting Mallow into the bucket of bait.

"Hey, stop this!" Mallow said, as a tiny Joltik shot webbing at her.

"You afraid yet?" Lana asked, impatiently.

"Um, what? No. These are just harmless spiders. But they are a bit icky."

Lana sighed. How was she going to induce fear in her friend?

She looked around but saw nothing. She looked at her feet. Maybe she could threaten to trample on Mallow?

But no, that wasn't as fun as farting.

Her eyes roved the pier, desperately searching for something that would help.

They landed on the mug of hot chocolate.

That gave Lana an idea.

She would threaten to burn Mallow if she didn't beg to be farted on.

She got excited just thinking about it, then flicked a tiny Joltik away from Mallow, in the bucket, before picking up the tiny green-haired girl.

"You know what would be fun?" Lana asked. "If you hung over something scalding hot…"

Lana, you've done enough silliness today. Make me big again."

"But I'm not done farting…"

"Stop letting out gas on me!" Mallow said.

"Nah," Lana said. "I need to catch this Bruxish."

"Get someone else to do this to then," Mallow said.

"But you're so much fun to torture with farts," Lana pouted. Then her eyes brightened as if she had just got a great idea. "I know! I'll give you extreme farts, much worse than before. That'll make things better, right?"

"No, it won't! Make me big again and let me go!"

"But then I'll have no one to release terrible gas on…" Lana said, as if she couldn't imagine any worse scenario.

"This is insane. You need to just eat foods that don't make you flatulate."

"There'd be no fun in that," Lana said. "But now it's time for the real big foul expidentures."

She stuck Mallow in her anus, legs first, keeping her arms and torso and head out of the enclosure.

"Let me go, Lana!" Mallow screeched, trying to move the big buttocks trapping her, but it was like pushing at mountains.

Then Lana waddled with her hanging along, letting out some nice bubbly farts.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffgggggggggggggggggggggggggwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttt

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Lana, that's eno—" Mallow started to say, but even Lana's smallest farts were like missiles of sulfur now, and instead of finishing that statement, she was reduced to gagging.

Finally Lana reached the mug of hot chocolate, and spun her butt over it rapidly, as though it were a spoon she used to stir a yummy dish.

Which reminded Mallow that a lot of the food Lana was farting out had been baked by her, making this even less pleasant, fi that was even possible.

And then she noticed the awful mug of dark liquid waiting for her to bre dropped down in it.

Lana hovered so low toward it seemed like Mallow would be dropped in.

"You'll burn me if you don't stop, Lana! Now get serious."

"The hot cocoa is probably cool by now," Lana said.

"Hmmm, yeah, it should be," Mallow said.

Lana took a dramatic step and picked up the cup of cocoa, purposefully spilling a little on her foot.

"Ow, it burns! I guess you made it so well that it is still hot even after some time has passed."

"Oh no, are you okay?" Mallow asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Lana said, "though it hurts a bit."

She was lying, it had been cool to the skin. But she needed to terrify Mallow.

"You won't be fine though," she said, merrily. "I'm going to drop you in…"

"No, please!" Mallow yelped, as Lana brought her butt closer to the rim of the cup.

"You really don't want to burn?"

"Do I look like I want to spend the next month in a hospital? Also, I'm small. I could be put in a coma! You can't do this!"

"Beg me to fart on you, or I will."

"Lana, that's crazy! Turn me big again!"

"Beg, slave! Or I will let you get third degree burns, or is this fourth degree? Sixth? Seventh?"

"This isn't funny, Lana!"

"Tell me your mistress that you want my potent, smelly gas blasted up your nose, squirted all over my body, that you desperately want to be kept as a fart slave for days, or you will get it."

"You're my friend! Why do this?"

"I have to," Lana said.

And that's when she perched atop the rip of the cup, gently, Mallow stuck between her buttcheeks…

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Yep, this was the beef stew they had for dinner the night before, made by Mallow. It caused her to gag horrendously coming out this way, and she loathed Lana's dominance over her.

She prayed desperately that Lana wouldn't drop her.

After fifteen minutes of straight farting, Lana finally stood up, Mallow hating her pirson even more now.

"You ready to beg, little slave?"

"No," said the green-haired tiny girl. "Now stop this insanity."

"I promise you, I will let you get burned this time for real."

"But if you do, you won't have any fart slave for awhile," Mallow said, reasonably.

"Oh, I'll find another," Lana said. "Can't be too hard."

She envisioned Serena, Ash's friend, suffering at her ass' mercy.

"You know you'll regret it," Mallow said, when the blue-haired girl, now a giantess from her perspective, threatened her again.

"Acerola might like being tortured," Lana said.

"Then go find her and do this!"

"Nah," Lana said. "Even though she'd be an acceptable substitute, she's not you."

"Then why do you want to burn me?"

"Oh, Mallow. I don't want to burn you. You're my friend."

"That's good."

"I just want you to understand that my butt is your mistress, and you are my slave, and you have to smell my fart."

"That's not good. Please stop."

"Nope," Lana said. "And if you don't beg me to fart, like REALLY fart, not the lame weak ones I've released so far, you will suffer."

Without waiting another moment, Lana brought Mallow close to the rim of the mug.

"Soon as my butt closes over it, you'll be too late, I'll let you fall and you'll be hospitalized."

She used millimeter by millimeter, super slowly, driving Mallow's tension up to incredible heights.

"Okay, you win, Lana!"

"I can't hear you," the blue-haired girl said, even though she had.

"Please, please fart on me, Lana! I love your gas and—"

"Oh my god, that is so hot!" Lana said. "I never thought I'd hear your adorable voice say that!"

"You won't burn me, then?"

"No, of course not, Mallow. But you don't have to worry, the hot cocoa is cold."

Mallow didn't believe her, but Lana dipped a finger in it and wiped it against the green-haired girl's cheek.

It really was cool now.

"You tr-tricked me?"

"Of course, so I could catch the shiny Bruxish. Duh."

And that's when there was a tug on Lana's line.

She ran for it excitedly, and plopped down roughly, not taken care to be gently for Mallow. Then she reeled it in, and there on the end was a red and yellow fish.

"McDonald's! Yay, you finally bit!"

Lana flung the line over and dropped the fish on the pier, where it flopped about.

"Pokeball, go!"

She tossed a Great Ball actually, blue instead of the regular red, but she didn't feel it necessary to specify that.

The fish disappeared into the sphere, which shook for a bit atop the wooden planks.

But it didn't break free.

"Yes! I caught McDonald's!" Lana said, happily. "I feel so joyous that I could fart with REAL stink, instead of the not so tough rounds from before."

She reached behind her butt and pulled Mallow out.

"Thanks," the green-haired girl said.

"But I haven't given what you begged for yet, don't thank me until then."

"Um, what?"

"You wanted me to desperately fart on you, with mega blasts," Lana reminded her. "You said so yourself."

"I was just trying to stop you from burning me!" Mallow protested.

"But now that I have accomplished my goal, I need to fart, so much. And since you begged for it, you get to smell them! And don't worry, I don't plan to stop for hours. It'll be like Heaven for you, right?"

Lana didn't wait for answer, but ignored Mallow's screams as she brought her back to her anus and stuffed her in.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Mallow gagged, coughed, and felt dizzy being trapped in there. Also, she quickly learned that no matter how long she was farted on, it seemed to always smell worse.

All the foul smells made her never want to be near food again, and as she loved cooking, that was horrible.

But Lana had to let her out, eventually, right? She wouldn't force her to keep inhaling carrot and beef stew farts and even smores farts, Mallow soon figured out that sweets produced even more revolting gas than meat and veggies.

Soon Lana would tire of this, or she kept telling herself.

However, the rest of the day, she was a fart slave. And it sucked.

But Lana had the time of her life, and she was already planning future and more intense suffering for Mallow. Inwardly she thanked Clemont for leaving behind the shrinking device.

She also called Acerola to see if she'd bring some malasadas, which the purple-haired girl agreed to.

"Don't worry, my little fart slave, more fuel is coming," Lana said, though Mallow couldn't hear her, tucked away in her anus. "But for now, some appetizers!"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Mallow felt like she was swimming in fart. She had no clue that Lana had twenty malasadas coming which would be more intense than her cooking when farted out.

But she desperately wished Lana would release her, not knowing she was in for an evening an entire night of suffering, gagging, feeling nauseated, and all around a sense of ownership that Lana's now ginormous anus from her shrunken perspective had over her..


	3. Butt Satellite Rocket

**Lana's Flatulent Escapadaes**

**Chapter Three: Butt-Satellite Rocket**

Serena and Lillie had decided to book a butt-satellite rocket to fly them to the Musical Mermaids concert. The tickets were so expensive that they decided to not take the Greyhound, especially since it was two states away in Arizona.

But a butt rocket could get you there, so long as you didn't mind being farted on.

Not that either girl was exactly thrilled about this. In fact, Serena wanted to vomit just at the thought. Lillie knew it'd be worse for her when the gas was actually squirted ut.

There was some fun in wondering who the giant girl who would power their rocket would be. Lillie had flipped through the brochure and hoped it would be Korrina or Viola, both adorable blondes. Maybe Elesa, or if they were really lucky, Skyla, the hottest girl Lillie had ever laid eyes on.

They arrived at the rocketport, and climbed in, buckling up. It was sort of like a jet but with no engine. And obviously built like a rocket.

They had to wait half an hour for the girl chosen at random to come out. Well, that's what the regular sized woman who instructed them on how the ride worked in case they hadn't been on before said.

At one point, Skyle did come out and Lillie's heart raced. She actually i did /i want to smell Skyla's fart. It would be such an experience. She also wouldn't have minded sample farts from the other girls to see if the prettier they were, the stinkier their blasts.

However, giant Skyla didn't stop at their rocket, but went to one with five girls.

"Nostrils going to suffer incoming," Skyla warned the customers who were lucky enough to ride on her gas.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Lillie sniffed the air to catch some of the trail, wafting toward her nose. Oh, what bliss she was in, but as Skyla's rocket soared into the air, Lillie's heart started to sink, they weren't going to receive the best of the best.

But there were so many others here, they had to get a winner.

Serena decided to distract Lillie by talking animatedly about the Musical Mermaids and the new song she had heard they should be singing.

"It's called 'Trapped in a Pokeball' and is supposed to be about toxic relationships," Serena said. "And Misty is supposed to do some kind of guitar trick on stage."

Lillie knew that Serena loved Misty the most of the band they were going to see, but personally for her the best was Dawn. Her enthusiasm bounced around everywhere in their music video.

If she got to meet Dawn, that would be the best thing ever. But of course it was unlikely.

Viola came out, waving her huge ass, which caused Lillie to be excited a bit, especially as she lowered it over their rocket top.

Lillie looked up into her anus, waiting for the gas to shoot out.

Viola leaned forward, "My gas isn't fun to inhale at all," she promised.

And then her smartphone rang and she answered it.

"You're on the wrong rocket," said the voice on the other end. "You're supposed to be on the blue one taking the two boys to Seattle."

"Oh darn," Viola said. "I so wanted to fart on those two."

She stood up and looked depressed for a minute. Then a smile rose on her face and she pulled out a camera, also gigantically proportioned. "I know, I'll take your picture and look at it while farting on them so I can imagine you're smelling it instead of two worthless boys."

She snapped the photo, then let it come out, for her camera was a Polaroid. She flashed it at Lillie and Serena before hopping over to the blue rocket.

"Stick your tongue out boys and lick my butt, or we'll stay in port," she barked before sitting down.

"We have to stand up to lick and that means removing our seatbelts!" one boy said. Lillie could hear him because the window in the pod people climb in was open.

"I don't care. My butt will keep you from falling," Viola said. "Also, shut your window, or I won't let you out when we fart powers the rocket but if you're not smelling it, I have no obligation to take you to where you want to go."

"Now that's rude," said the other boy.

"Rude is not following my orders!" Viola said. "I could make one of you my toilet paper if you're not disembarked seven hours from now. So it is in your best interest to obey."

Though he did it grumpily, the guy shut the window, then both boys unbuckled and kissed a different portion of Viola's huge posterior.

"Good, here it comes!" she announced.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was steak and cabbage casserole but in fart form. Lillie felt a twinge of jealousy grip her, how she wished Viola had powered their rocket!

Of course there was still hope they'd get a good one but things were looking bleak.

And then out of the metal doors emerged someone Lillie greatly hoped would i not /i be using their rocket.

Lana, the blue-haired girl whom Lillie shared classes with. And who now guzzled a milkshake.

As her gargantuan classmate drew nearer, Lillie felt her throat constrict. Not her fart, anything else. She'd rather not even go to the concert if it was going to come to this…

And then the butt sailed down…to Lillie's intense dismay.

i Please let this be a mistake. It has to be a mistake… /i

"I hope you're ready for it to really reek!" she told them, shaking her butt like a pendulum.

Serena started hyperventilating. Lillie ws on the verge of doing this herself. Lana hadn't even been in the catalogue. If Lillie had thought there was even the remotest possibility she'd wind up here, she'd have aborted this mission.

"Oh, I can't believe I finally get to let out this STINK!" Lana said.

And suddenly it burst out of her.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Lillie didn't even care if somehow this smelled less revolting than the other girls who worked there. But she doubted i. Just from how these two very powerful pepperoni pizza farts burst up her nostrils, she was certainly Lana had even more potent gas than all the giant girls put together.

Of course, this was just a guess, but she also had a feeling that her not wanting this at all made it even more unpleasant.

The rocket soared into the air as Luna kept farting. She high-fived Elesa whom they passed, while letting out a trail of odors.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Yipes, it would've been fairer to give them a free ride if you're going to release that!" Elesa called merrily. If it wasn't bad enough to her, from Lillie and Serena's tiny perspectives it was much more bitter.

Lillie had to inhale a little bit, try as she did to hold her breath. The most aggravating thing was every time she opened her mouth seemed to be the exact second Lana decided it was time to unleash another blast.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Serena coughed as Lillie gagged, wishing she'd have insisted they take a plane or greyhound. Anything over this.

She couldn't believe her arguments about this being the best way to reach the concert were backfiring.

"we'll get some hot chick to blast us with awful smells, it'll be terrific," she had told Serena.

Lana didn't qualify as hot. Heck Lillie wished there had been an option for Serena to turn giant size and fart on her while flying the rocket.

But the girls did have to go through training to do this. Just like piloting a plane.

Lillie pulled out the brochure to distract herself from the gass splurting out and making them stinkier and stinkier. By the time they would reach Arizona, they might be too gross to be in company with others.

Pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppffffffffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttsssssssssssssssssssssssssss

All of Lana's farts were so loud they could bust the two girls under her eardrums, and this last one summoned a new bout of coughing from Serena.

Lillie flipped through the brochure pages, looking at all the pretty girls. Korrina in her skater's outfit, Viola dressed in casual, Skyla wearing booty shorts, Flannery in jeans, Candice with two very nice pigtails…

None of the girls within looked as unappealing as Lana.

Lillie saw Serena's butt sticking up against her seatbelt as she leaned against the window. Her skirt was red. Lillie wished she could kiss it, but being strapped down, she couldn't risk harmingthem both by not being buckled up.

Or even dying. She was certain the rocket didn't have air bags.

And then the rocket flipped upside down while Lana farted.

Outside the window, the ground was replaced with sky. And it looked like buildings were ripping out from some higher place, while nothing at all was below, the queasiness of the situation nearly caused Lillie to barf, what if she had been upside-down and fell all into a wide blue nothingness?

She didn't have to worry about it for long, as Lana's farts reached a new level of odors.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Why didn't she have the courage to ask Viola to take their rocket anyway, and Lana could take the boys? That would've been more bearable…

i Picture this as being Viola, /i Lillie thought. She started at the picture of the blond, and imagined it was her butt looming over them, speeding across cities down below, or above depending on how you looked since Lana still had them upside down.

But the next bout of farts ruined this, for they were scrambled egg produced, and the brochure said Viola couldn't stand eggs.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Her gagging reached a new level, and Serena looked to be in severe pain, about twice as much as Lillie herself felt, were she to hazard a guess.

The entire two hour flight was horrible. Lillie actually did throw up in a paper bag at one point.

Finally they pulled into the air center for butt satellite-rocket travel, and Lillie was excited, for the one thing which kept her from losing her sanity during the fart bath wsa getting to see Dawn live on stage.

Though now her clothes and face were soaked with fart juice, so she wasn't sure actually meeting Dawn would be good if the opportunity arose.

She waited for Lana to get off. But the white butt above them didn't budge.

"Hey, what gives?" Serena asked, opening the window.

"I just ordered thirty two Jumbo burgers and lots of fries and fourteen calzones," Lana informed them.

"Okay, but could you let us off since we're here?" Serena asked, exasperated at Lana telling them stuff they didn't need to know.

"I've got to wait here for my food and it could be an hour since it's a larger order."

"But the concert is starting in…thirty-eight minutes!" Serena said, after checking her watch.

"Oh, but my farts are more musical than any rundown concert. You can listen to them for awhile."

Serena gave Lillie a look as it to say, i Is this her idea of a joke? /i

It was true that Lana loved fooling people. It was her gimmick at school.

Lillie fully expected her to get off now.

Lana did. "Eh, I'm just messing with you," she said. "Go on and unbuckle, I'll help you out."

Serena did so in relief, and stepped onto Lana's huge hand…

But to her horror, she was put back in Lana's anus, and Lillie's classmate sat back down.

"Time to make you so stinky that no one would let you into their concert," Lana said.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It made Lillie retch to inhale this fresh new bout of meat farts, but it was worse for Serena, her face trapped in that anus, her legs kicking about as she thrashed,a nd hitting Lillie in the nose.

Lillie had to unbuckle and put hereself across both seats so that wouldn't happen again.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbfffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Broccoli and cheese coming out as gas from Lana was even more pungent than it had been from Lillie's friend Mallow on a sleepover.

Of course you could argue that this was because of Lana's increased size relative to regular girls, but that didn't seem to be the only reason, her sphincter just seemed to delight in producing more revolting sulfur than those other girls had.

Finally Lana unclenched her buttcheeks and let Serena drop.

Here Lillie was prepared to be selfish. "Hey Serena, put your butt on my face."

"Why?" Serena asked.

"I just want to kiss it, that's all."

"But it's horrible now. Lana's made sure of that."

"Please?" Lana asked. "You can convince Lana to let us go."

"She hasn't listened to me."

"Come on Serena, you just need to try harder."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Serena coughed. "Why did we do this?" she asked, clearly in pain.

"It was cheap."

"Well, if we're stuck here, it's also pointless," Serena said, but she slid over and pushed her red skirt down on Lillie's mouth.

The blond kissed her friend's butt. Here she could be shielded from Lana's potency, or if it somehow reached her here, picture that Serena had produced it, which would make it better.

Meanwhile, Serena tried to reason with Lana, only causingher to release more farts. After half an hour of this, she decided she had enough, and began punching at Lana's buttcheeks.

It was like light taps to Lana. She tookt he opportunity to fart on them harder.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

It still reached Lillie. Imagining Serena had produced it didn't help much, especially since her friend wasn't making the motions of having unleashed gas. And then Lana taped up the window, and things got less bearable.

Serena's butt had no fart of itsown ready to spray, but she seemed to feel that Lillie being under it gave her some small comfort, and she began grinding around Lillie's face.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

One of the girls who was at this rocket station came in to fly her own with passengers waiting. This was Roxanne, and she stared.

"Uh, how are you farting without taking off?" she asked.

"I trained myself to do this," Lana said. "Plus the rocket is straddled down. So I don't have to worry about it."

Roxanne nodded. "Makes sense."

She got on a rocket with more seats, having a family of thirteen.

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvttttttttttttttttttttlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Lillie didn't see her but Serena desperately banged on the window to get Roxanne's attention, to no avail, and not her rocket had taken off.

Another twenty-five minutes went by, before Lana's food came. She started chomping on it and Serena got off Lillie so she could witness this.

They couldn't open the window and though they shouted themselves hoarse, Lana didn't hear them.

They watched her wolf down so many burgers, fourteen calzones, and oodles of fries.

She stood up and looked down at them, patting her belly. "Ah, that was a good meal," she said.

"You going to let us go to the concert now?" Lillie asked.

"What? No. What do you think I ate for? That stuff is in my belly so it can come out on you when it reaches here,"she said, patting her belly.

"But you were supposed to drive us to our destination, and then let us out!" Serena screamed.

"I'm allowed to keep some passengers prisoner once per month. At least until the event you flew for ends. Sucks that it's a concert and not a convention, I would've preferred to fart on you for three days straight. But a few hours will have to do."

"You can't seriously keep us here!" Lillie said.

"Of course I can. It's allowed. And besides, I have to release on you, Lillie."

"Wait, are you saying you're doing this because it'sme?"

Lana nodded.

"Then let Serena go to the concert," Lillie said.

"You can't do that Lillie!" Serena said. "I came here to enjoy it with you."

"It's okay if just one of us goes, and it's you."

"Neither of you are going," Lana said, before Serena could argue.

"Excuse you?" Serena barked.

"I may have been eager to fart on my beautiful classmate, but you, Serena, are more fun to let gas out on. I can't i stand /i the thought of you being free, dancing out on the floor, having a good time, listening to good music…when I could be farting on you instead. That is a nightmare."

Serena was outraged. How dare she call letting her go a nightmare! Who did Lana think she was?

Serena stood up on Lillie's lap and started to climb out.

"Oh no, you don't," Lana said, pushing wither butt against Serena and keepingher trapping hanging over the side of the rocket, lets down in the pit.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppp

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmsssssssss

"Ew, that was wet," Lana said. "I almost want to get up to get away from the ickiness." She shurrged. "But not enough."

Lillie didn't need to hear her say that. She had received a blast of the moistness, and it grossed her out.

Serena had it worse. But Lillie had really hoped that sacrificing herself would work. Lana had wanted to go onher after all…

She could at least listen to Musical Mermaids songs on youtube with her smartphone and earbuds though, to block out the awful surroudings.

She started to set up with this, when Lana stood up and noticed what she was doing.

"Hey! No shortcuts to get your mind off things! I am farting on you, and you need to suffer from it."

She ripped away Lillie's phone and crushed it under her foot as though it was a saltine cracker. "It probably won't work again. Which is an awesome thing," she said. Before closing back and sitting down this time with Serena squeezed between her buttcheeks, looking incredibly uncomfortable, while tears spilled down Lillie's face, unbelieving that Lana could be usch a monster.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

And so commenced hours and hours of fart-sniffing, to her intense discomfort, with nothing but the brochure to distract her, and every time she read the word "fart," which was printed fifty-four times in that volume, Lana's blasts of sulfur seemed to always get worse.

Though Serena was even less enthusiastic, since during that time Lana insisted that she needed to be kept in close quarters to her anus and buttcheeks, in various positions.

Lana must've noticed Lillie's refuge plan beneath Serena, because as it was now, she didn't even have that to saveher, from this onslaught of flatulence which felt like it would never end.


End file.
